Human Nature
by IfYouSaySoLover
Summary: FanFiction de SamCedes Descripción: Mercedes es sólo una alumna que busca tener un buen promedio en la escuela hasta que sus amigas, Rachel y Santana, la arrastran hasta una disco donde conocerá a Sam. Él se encargará de demostrarle que ella vale más que un simple 10 en sus calificaciones. Iré subiendo los capítulos a medida que los escriba! Gracias por leer! ) Espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Narra Mercedes**

- Chicas, no creo que sea buena idea – dije después de haberlo pensado todo el camino desde que salimos de mi casa.

- ¡Por favor, Mercedes! Ya estamos aquí, no puedes echarte atrás ahora – me dijo Santana enojada. No es bueno hacerla enojar, así que tuve que cerrar mi boca si quería evitar una escena ahí, en plena avenida.

- Yo recomiendo que nos pongamos en la fila. Está comenzando a helar aquí, ¿no? – interrumpió Rachel, tiritando exageradamente. Era obvio que sólo quería evitar la pelea entre Sant y yo.

Si soy sincera, jamás he entrado a una disco y tampoco era algo que tenía planeado hacer. Santana y Rachel me trajeron hasta aquí hoy; dicen que debo relajarme, aunque no entiendo cómo voy a hacerlo en un lugar repleto de gente, con música a tal volumen y luces parpadeantes por doquier.

- Sus entradas – dijo en tono cortante la mujer vestida de seguridad una vez que llegamos a la puerta del local. No la culpo, no debe ser agradable tener que tratar toda la noche con jóvenes repletos de hormonas alborotadas.

Rachel entregó las entradas con su mejor sonrisa. A veces creo que no se da cuenta cuándo las demás personas no tienen ganas de ser amables con ella.

Ya dentro, la música retumbaba en mi cabeza como si tuviera los parlantes justo en mis oídos. Casi no escuché a Santana cuando me dijo:

- Vamos, Mercedes. ¡A moverse! ¿Ves esos chicos de allá? – señaló con la cabeza a tres muchachos que miraban bailar a las chicas desde la barra, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano –. Jamás se acercarán si no empiezas a mover tu trasero.

- ¡El más alto es mío! – gritó Rachel mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- Yo me quedo con el de chaqueta negra. Me gustan los "chicos malos" – dijo Santana arqueando las cejas mientras reía y se acoplaba al baile de Rachel.

- ¿Supongo que me quedo con el rubio? – les pregunté divertida, sin poder evitar que mi cuerpo empiece a moverse también.

Ambas sonrieron al ver cómo me sumaba a ellas disfrutando del momento mientras me olvidaba de todo lo demás.

De pronto, Santana desapareció. Creo que me entró el pánico. ¿Cómo pude perder de vista a mi amiga? Estaba segura que no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que empezamos a bailar.

Miré hacia todos lados. Rachel advirtió mi preocupación y se me acercó:

- Tranquila, allí está – apuntó hacia la barra –. Creo que ya ha conseguido la atención de su "chico malo" – dijo riendo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde me indicó y vi cómo ese tipo trataba de aspirar los pulmones de Sant a través de su boca o, quizás, sólo estaban besándose.

- ¿Y tú que haces cuando ella desparece para intercambiar saliva con alguno? – le pregunté demostrándole el asco que esa escena me producía. Rach sólo se encogió de hombros y exclamó:

- Busco a alguien que me mantenga ocupada – y se alejó en dirección al chico alto que, por cierto, hacía rato la estaba mirando bailar.

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Hey, Rachel! ¡Rachel Berry, no se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola! – grité intentando que mi voz superara la música y llegara a mi amiga, pero eso no sucedió.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar viendo cómo Rach le sacaba sonrisas a su chico mientras hacía un bucle con su pelo, coqueteándole. Obviamente, ellos tenían para rato con eso.

Estaba tratando de ver a través y por encima de la multitud para encontrar el baño de damas, cuando sentí dos manos que se deslizaban por mi cintura. Una voz muy cerca de mi oído me dijo:

- Te vi bailar. Te mueves muy bien, nena. ¿Bailamos un rato?

Me di vuelta. Era el rubio de la barra. No sabía qué contestarle, así que él volvió a hablar:

- Creo que tus amigas están un poco ocupadas, ¿no? – dijo riendo mientras las miraba –. Sólo un baile, ¿qué puedes perder?

- Me llamo Mercedes – le contesté comenzando a moverme a su ritmo.

- Soy Sam – me respondió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Narra Sam**

Mercedes es muy bonita y baila muy bien. ¡Si tan sólo se acercara un poco más! Apenas llega a rozar su cuerpo con el mío y me está volviendo loco. Traté de arrimarla pero ella se resiste a acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Un tipo pasó apurado por atrás de ella y la empujó hacia adelante. Cayó sobre mí y nos tambaleamos pero no llegamos al suelo. Me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezamos a bailar, como pidiendo disculpas por lo ocurrido. Era mi oportunidad y no lo dudé un segundo: la besé.

Me di cuenta de que se asustó porque pegó un pequeño saltito cuando nuestros labios se chocaron, pero luego comenzó a relajarse y se dejó llevar. Nos agitamos cuando la respiración se volvió dificultosa y, en el momento en que mi entrepierna comenzó a recibir corrientes eléctricas desde el contacto entre nuestras bocas, ella decidió que el beso terminara. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, las chicas de la disco solían permitir que la cosa se tornara caliente.

Lo pensó un momento, pero luego se permitió arrimarse sin que yo le insistiera una vez más. El roce, que ahora era un poco más íntimo, provocó lo inevitable: Sam Junios comenzó a despertar.

- Eres muy linda – le dije cerca del oído, tan cerca que mis labios sintieron el calor que emanaba su piel.

- Gracias – se sonrojó.

- Escucha – dije mientras pegaba su mejilla a la mía –, tengo el auto afuera. Podemos ir y divertirnos un poco –. Sam Junior ya no podía esperar.

- ¿Es en serio? – frunció el ceño y se alejó de mí para examinar la expresión de mi rostro.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Pensé que ella entendía mis intenciones. Se soltó de mi agarre y puso sus manos en su cadera.

- Yo… – quise excusarme, pero ella me interrumpió y se limitó a decir:

- Eres un asco – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

La seguí, traté de tomarla del brazo para frenarla, pero un grupo de chicos se cruzó en mi camino y me cerró el paso. La perdí de vista.

De entre la gente apareció Finn y exaltado exclamó:

- Vámonos, Sam. Puck le pegó a un tipo y lo sacaron a las patadas del local.

Iba tras los pasos de mi amigo mientras miraba en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar a Mercedes antes de salir. No sé por qué pero tenía la necesidad de demostrarle que no soy el idiota que ella cree que soy.

Cuando salimos encontré a Puck sentado en el cordón de la vereda, tratando de parar el sangrado de su nariz. También tenía roto el labio y un corte en una de las cejas.

- ¡Hey, hermano! Creí que Finn mencionó que era tú el que había golpeado a un tipo – bromeé.

- Deberías ver cómo quedó el imbécil – contestó.

- Vayamos a casa – pidió Finn, luego me miró –, tú conduces, yo he bebido demasiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Narra Mercedes**

- ¡Mercedes! – Rachel me estaba sacudiendo el hombro – ¡Mercedes, vamos! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Eh? – me levanté de donde sea que estaba acostada y sentí un tremendo dolor en mi cuello y mi espalda – ¡Mierda! Me quedé dormida. ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- Eso tienes que explicármelo tú.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Sant? – le dije rascándome la cabeza mientras se me escapaba un bostezo.

- La llevé a su casa luego de que te encontráramos aquí.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Me duele todo el cuerpo – exclamé al estirarme.

- Has dormido en el asiento trasero de un auto no muy grande, no sé qué esperabas – dijo seria, pero luego volvió su sonrisa y me preguntó – ¿Vamos adentro? Todavía con las seis de la mañana y yo no tomé ninguna siesta, así que estoy que me muero de sueño.

Entramos a su casa y Rachel me improvisó una cama en el sofá de la sala de estar para dirigirse después a su cuarto.

- Gracias, Rach – le susurré fuerte antes de que subiera las escaleras.

- No hay por… – la interrumpió un bostezo – no hay por qué, Mer.

* * *

- Y… ¿Piensas contarme por qué demonios estabas durmiendo en el auto? – preguntó Rachel mientras tomaba un poco de cereal y lo metía en su boca – ¡Estuvimos buscándote por media hora y casi llamamos a tus padres!

- Lo siento, Rach. Me sentía mal y no quería interrumpirlas – me defendí.

Recién nos habíamos levantado y seguíamos despeinadas, con el maquillaje corrido y en pijama (siempre tengo uno en su casa porque suelo quedarme a dormir de último momento).

- ¿Qué has tomado? Sant te avisó que no mezclaras tragos… – la interrumpí:

- No he tomado nada – dije rápido.

- ¿Entonces? – ella esperaba una explicación.

- Estuve bailando con Sam, el chico rubio, y… – no tenía ganas de recordar esa situación incómoda.

- ¿Y…? ¡Mercedes, cuéntame! – reclamó.

- Rachel, Sam me invitó a su auto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

- Que me invitó a su auto – le dije poniendo énfasis en mis palabras para que entendiera. Ella tosió al atorarse con el cereal que estaba comiendo, se calmó y luego me miró entrecerrando los ojos, como dudando:

- ¿Estás segura, verdad? Quizás entendiste mal con la música tan fuerte.

- Segura. Me lo dijo en el oído.

Rachel me miró y se quedó pensativa por un momento.

*FLASHBACK DE RACHEL (Narra Rachel)*

Estaba pensando lo sexy que lucía ese chico en la barra cuando vi que Santana ya había logrado ligar con el de chaqueta. Entonces, me di cuenta de que Mercedes parecía un poco nerviosa mirando alrededor y supuse que buscaba a Sant.

- Tranquila, allí está – le dije señalando hacia la barra –. Creo que ya ha conseguido la atención de su "chico malo" – y no pude evitar reír.

Ella se notaba incómoda y, mientras seguía mirando a nuestra amiga, en su cara comenzó a aparecer una mueca de asco. No tardó en preguntar:

- ¿Y tú qué haces cuando ella desaparece para intercambiar saliva con alguno?

- Busco a alguien que me mantenga ocupada – entonces volví a mirar al alto de la barra y él me estaba haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba contorneando mi cuerpo, casi modelando, mientras ignoraba los gritos de Mercedes que pedía que no la dejara sola.

Me posé en la barra justo al lado del chico, esperando a que él hablara primero.

- Hola, linda. ¿Quieres una? – dijo alzando su cerveza.

- Claro – respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. Él llamó al barman y pidió otra botella.

- Así que… – continuó, pasándome la bebida - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Gracias. Me llamo Rachel, ¿y tú?

- Finn – tomó un trago de su cerveza y dijo – ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

- En realidad, vengo con Santana casi todos los fines de semana – dije señalándola, ella seguía besándose con su chico –. Pero hoy particularmente vinimos para distraer a nuestra amiga Mercedes – me acordé de que la dejé sola y, para que no me tenga rencor, decidí hacerle un favor:

- Por cierto, ella se quedó sola por allí – le mostré donde estaba – ¿Crees que tu amigo pueda acompañarla un momento?

El rubio, que estaba prestando atención a nuestra charla, me guiñó el ojo y desapareció diciendo:

- Sería un placer.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Narra Sam**

- ¡Oh, Mercedes! He extrañado tu aroma todo el fin de semana – suspiré. Su piel suave se sentía tan bien debajo de mis labios.

- Sam… – dijo casi como una súplica –. Sam… Por favor, para…

Ella movió su cabeza a un costado para darme un mayor acceso a su cuello y mis besos avanzaron hacia detrás de su oreja. Cuando le di un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo, Mercedes soltó un gemido que llegó directo a mi entrepierna. Los pantalones comenzaban a estorbar.

- Sam, vayamos a la habitación… – volvió a pedir, pero yo no podía parar.

De pronto colocó sus manos en mi pecho y me separó un poco de su cuerpo. La miré confundido y algo molesto, habíamos llegado muy lejos para decidir dejarlo ahí, Sam Junior ya no podía esperar.

- ¿Qué sucede, nena? – dije mientras intentaba llegar de nuevo a su cuello para continuar con mis besos. Volvió a separarme.

- A la habitación – dijo agitada, señalando con la mano hacia las escaleras.

Subimos casi corriendo. Al entrar a su cuarto, me quité la camisa y la musculosa mientras pateaba la puerta para cerrarla. Mercedes me hacía una sonrisa súper sexy que pedía a gritos que me abalanzara sobre ella. La tomé de la cintura y fui empujándola suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó una de las paredes de la habitación. Ahora su cuerpo estaba entre el mío y el frío material que revestía los ladrillos de la construcción.

Levanté su blusa apenas unos centímetros y le permití a las yemas de mis dedos que recorrieran la poca piel que quedaba al descubierto. Sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco.

Ella colocó ambas manos en mis brazos y los recorría mientras nos besábamos una y otra vez. Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que juntábamos nuestras frentes. Mercedes me tomó por la cinturilla de los pantalones y me pegó más hacia ella.

Estaba a punto de quitarle la remera cuando un ruido raro hizo desvanecer la magia del momento. Me asusté cuando lo volví a escuchar. Y luego otra vez. Era el ruido de la alarma.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, el reloj marcaba las 7:05 a.m.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Llegaré tarde a la maldita escuela! – grité.

Decidí ignorar el sueño que acababa de tener, pero no sirvió de mucho intentarlo. Cuando me senté en la cama, sentí una puntada en la entrepierna, obviamente, Sam Junior había registrado todos los detalles que yo estaba queriendo olvidar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué hoy? ¡Perderé la puta primer clase! – me quejé corriendo a tomar una ducha fría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Narra Sam**

¡Ese maldito sueño! Estuve tomando duchas frías toda la puta semana. ¡Todas las noches es lo mismo, maldita sea! Desde que conocí a Mercedes no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Su cabello, su forma de bailar, el calor de su piel, la sensación al tomarla por la cintura.

Apoyé la botella de cerveza vacía en la barra y prendí un cigarrillo, quizás el humo me desconcentre y mi mente pueda descansar un momento.

Bajé el cierre de mi chaqueta (en la disco comenzaba a hacer calor) y me dispuse a mirar chicas. Todas estaban buenas pero yo no estaba de ánimo para seducir, aún no conseguía dejar de pensar en Mercedes.

Busqué a los chicos con la mirada. Finn estaba charlando con Rachel mientras se abrazaban. A éste ya lo pescaron. Desde el sábado pasado no han dejado de mandarse mensajes de texto y se ha comportado como un estúpido enamorado toda la semana.

Luego encontré a Puck. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra con Santana en su regazo. Parecía que quería comérsela. Esos dos son como pavas hirviendo cuando están juntos.

- ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Les presto las llaves del auto? – dije cuando me acerqué a Puck.

- ¡Cállate, boca de trucha! ¿Qué demonios quieres? – espetó Santana.

- ¿Boca de trucha? – pregunté.

- Vamos, Sam. Danos un poco de privacidad – dijo impaciente mi amigo.

- ¿Privacidad? – pegué una carcajada - ¡Están en una disco, no en una habitación! – no podía dejar de reír.

- ¡Oh, ya lárgate Sam! – Puck comenzaba a enojarse y decidí ir al punto:

- Ok. Me iré. Sólo necesito que Santana me haga un favor – dije mirándola y poniendo cara de cachorrito suplicante.

- ¿Qué quieres? Escúpelo de una vez – exclamó Sant.

- Necesito que me pases el número de Mercedes. Sé que vinieron juntas el fin de semana pasado y supuse que eran amigas – declaré rápido. Santana se paró mientras que Puck la miraba confundido y divertido al mismo tiempo, y dijo:

- ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a ella? – me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sólo quiero pedirle disculpas por un malentendido la otra noche – me defendí alzando las manos, declarándome inocente.

- No quiero enterarme que ella derrama una lágrima por tu culpa – dijo empujándome con su dedo índice –, porque conocerás a Santana enojada y, créeme, no pasará nada bueno si lo haces – luego suavizó su mirada –. Creo en las segundas oportunidades. No lo arruines, sé lo que pasó. Mercedes no es una chica de una sola noche. Considérate amenazado – tomó el celular de mis manos y grabó el número de su amiga.

Los dejé solos para que continúen con lo suyo y lo único que pude hacer por el resto de la noche fue pensar cómo debería empezar el mensaje que le mandaría a Mercedes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Narra Mercedes**

La semana pasó rápido y en el instituto han estado un poco exigentes, así que me mantuve bastante ocupada.

Las chicas, por su parte, han estado insoportables cada una a su manera. Rach no dejó pasar ninguna oportunidad para disculparse por lo que pasó el sábado pasado, aun cuando yo le expliqué de todas formas que no estaba enojada con ella, que era imposible que supiera que Sam resultaría ser un imbécil.

En realidad, creo que Rach se sentía culpable por haberlo pasado tan bien mientras yo dormía en el asiento trasero de su auto, y noté que esperaba a estar a solas con Santana para hablar de Finn (quizás pensaba que me molestaría).

Santana no dejaba de quejarse de la cantidad de tarea que estábamos recibiendo y a todos los profesores les daba un discurso sobre lo injustos que estaban siendo. Fue muy gracioso verla tan indignada.

Ambas salieron ayer después de resignarse a que yo no iba a ir. Había sido una semana agitada y no tenía ganas de ser tratada como una prostituta otra vez.

Miré el reloj y eran las tres de la tarde. Seguramente ya se habían levantado. Me acomodé en la cama con la notebook en mis piernas y las encontré conectadas en Facebook.

*CONVERSACIÓN GRUPAL. FACEBOOK*

MERCEDES: ¡Chicas! ¿Qué cuentan? ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

RACHEL: Mer, ¡no sabes lo tierno que es Finn! :3

MERCEDES: ¿Qué pasó? ¡Lárgalo, Rach! =)

RACHEL: Nos pasó a buscar a Sant y a mí por mi casa. Estuvimos toda la noche juntos. No dejaba de decirme lo hermosa que estaba *w*

MERCEDES: ¡Aow!

RACHEL: :3 A mí me pareció raro que no me besara en toda la noche, pero cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento, antes de subir a su auto, me tomó del rostro y presionó sus labios en los míos. ¡FUE EL BESO MÁS TIERNO QUE JAMÁS ME HAYAN DADO!

MERCEDES: ¡Aow, Rach! ¡Qué lindo!

SANTANA: ¿Qué hay?

MERCEDES: ¡Sant!

SANTANA: Dejen de hablar de la "ternura de Hudson". ¿Quieren saber qué es besar realmente? Besen a Puck. ¡Ese chico me tiene loca! ¡Es taaan ardiente!

MERCEDES: ¡Santana! ¡No tantos detalles, por favor! Jajaja.

RACHEL: Sant, tú no querrás admitirlo pero yo sé que Puck es tierno contigo y eso es lo que te tiene loca.

SANTANA: Ok, ok. Admito que además de súper sexy es un poco tierno.

MERCEDES: Jajaja. ¡Qué bueno que se hayan divertido, chicas!

RACHEL: Dale, Mer. Acompáñanos el próximo sábado, ¿si?

MERCEDES: Rach, ya te lo expliqué…

SANTANA: Mercedes, tienes que venir. No soporto verte encerrada en tu casa todo el maldito día. -.-

MERCEDES: Está bien. Lo consideraré. Pero no les prometo que iré ;)

RACHEL: ¡Oh, sí! :D

MERCEDES: Rach, no confirmé nada.

SANTANA: Cariño, las tres sabemos que tu ";)" significa que te convencimos.

MERCEDES: ¡Ay, odio que me conozcan tanto! -.- No me permiten ni siquiera dejarlas en suspenso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Narra Sam**

Estaba fuera de Breadstix, sobre mi auto, esperando que Puck deje de hacer "efecto sopapa" con la boca de Santana. Mientras tanto, Mercedes llegó a mi cabeza. Hace tres días que tengo su número en la agenda y no sé qué escribirle, o cómo disculparme. La verdad es que esa chica me está haciendo perder la razón.

Puck se despidió de Sant con una palmadita en el trasero y un último beso, y se acercó al auto. Antes de subir le pegó con suavidad al techo y, finalmente, se metió por la puerta del acompañante.

- ¿Seguro que tu novia no quiere que la llevemos a su casa?

- Espera. ¿Novia? No, hermano. Ella es mi amiga. Una muy buena amiga.

- Claro, como digas – contesté poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

- Oye, todo a su tiempo, ¿eh? Sant me encanta pero no queremos ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación. Se puede decir que disfrutamos del momento.

- ¡Por favor, Puck! ¿Sólo "te encanta"? Creo que te quedas un poco corto.

- Ya, Sam. Deja de fastidiarme y arranca el auto.

Puse el motor en marcha y comenzamos el camino a su casa. No hablamos por unos minutos. Yo, en realidad, estaba masticando la posibilidad de llamar a Mercedes en lugar de enviarle un mensaje de texto, después de todo, ella no tiene mi número y no sabrá quién soy hasta atenderme.

Puck rompió el hielo:

- Y… Cuéntame, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que una chica de la disco piense de ti?

- ¿Qué? – me tomó por sorpresa y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Nada. Sólo pensé que a ti te gustaban las relaciones de una noche – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿De qué hablas, Puck?

- ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Deja de hacerte el imbécil y cuéntame qué está pasando con la amiga de Sant, Mer…

- ¿Mercedes? – quité mi vista de la calle para mirarlo confundido.

- Esa.

- ¿Qué sucede? Te diré que sucede: nada.

- Ok. A mí no me parece. El sábado pasado no has ligado con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con alguna zorra, y luego andas husmeando por su número. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te la tiraste?

- No, no he estado con Mercedes.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? – preguntó justo cuando estacioné en frente de su casa.

- Llegamos – dije, dando finalizada nuestra charla.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. No me bajaré hasta que me cuentes qué pasó.

- Me rechazó, por eso no pasó nada con ella – me miraba con cara de "eso aún no explica nada" y me obligó a continuar –. Jamás me he sentido peor que en ese momento. Me consideré una puta mierda. Cuando vi su expresión sentí asco por mí mismo.

Me tiré sobre mi asiento y cerré los ojos agotado, me había sacado un peso de encima. Puck me miró con los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpí:

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo quitarme el puto delicioso gusto de sus labio de mi boca – abrí mis ojos, giré mi cabeza hacia él y me contestó:

- Hermano, estás malditamente jodido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Narra Mercedes**

Odio el día jueves, lo odio con todo mi corazón. No sé quién tuvo la gran idea de asignar tres horas seguidas de Matemática los jueves. Lo peor es que el profesor Will Schuester no tiene paciencia cuando se trata de mí. Pierde la compostura cuando me ve levantar la mano para preguntar. No es mi culpa no entender nada de lo que explica. Mi promedio estará por el suelo si no me ocupo de esta asignatura pronto.

Estábamos repasando ecuaciones. El profesor Schue no dejaba de llenar el pizarrón con números y letras; de tan sólo observarlo me hacía marear.

Miré a Santana. Ella estaba mandando mensajes con su celular, totalmente desconectada de la clase. En realidad no es algo que la preocupe, en una genio con los números. En varias ocasiones ha intentado explicarme, pero no hay forma, sólo logra confundirme más.

Rachel estaba sumamente concentrada en las palabras del profesor y tomaba nota en su cuaderno como si su vida dependiera de ello. También le cuesta Matemática, aunque consigue aprobar con lo justo, por eso tampoco cuento con ella para que me explique.

Cuando ya había pasado media hora de la tortura que nos proporcionaba el señor Schue, comencé a aburrirme. Tomé mi lápiz y me dediqué a morderle la punta, como suelo hacer cuando me pongo nerviosa porque un ejercicio no me sale.

El profesor decidió darle un pequeño descanso a su tiza, que ya largaba humo, y miró en mi dirección. Me acomodé en la silla rápido y saqué el lápiz de mi boca, simulando estar atenta. Él puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió con su explicación.

Esperé a que se diera vuelta otra vez y le mostré la lengua a su espalda. Rachel me miró reprendiéndome por lo que acababa de hacer. Me encogí de hombros, volví a mi posición despreocupada en mi asiento y seguí masticando la punta del lápiz.

De pronto, el silencio del aula fue interrumpido por la canción We found love, de Rihanna. Era el tono de llamada de mi teléfono. Me enfadé conmigo misma por olvidar ponerlo en modo silencioso.

- ¡Maldita sea! – dije demasiado fuerte mientras intentaba cortar la llamada. Era de un número que no tenía guardado en mis contactos.

- ¡Señorita Jones! ¡Su teléfono! – reclamó el profesor –. La veré en el salón de detención después de clases.

- Lo sien… – quise disculparme, pero continuó:

Media hora por utilizar el celular en la clase de Matemática y media hora más por decir groserías – sentenció.

Cerré mi boca para no ganar otra media hora de castigo mientras el señor Schue extendía la mano para tomar mi teléfono. Se lo entregué enojada y ya no dije más nada en lo que restaba de la clase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Narra Sam**

- Llamé a Mercedes más de diez veces, Finn. No atendió ninguna de ellas – dije un poco decepcionado. Mi amigo se dio cuenta y me golpeó suavemente el hombro.

- ¡Oye, hermano! Arriba el ánimo – y como si se le hubiera prendido la lamparita, continuó – Por cierto, ¿a qué hora la llamaste?

- Creo que eran las nueve de la mañana – dije dudando –. Sí, debe ser a esa hora – reafirmé.

- ¡Por eso no te atendió entonces! – exclamó contento.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Mercedes va al instituto junto con Rachel, verdad?

- Sí, son amigas – aún no entendía nada.

- Rach me dijo que hasta el mediodía no la llame ni le mande mensajes porque tienen clases – me explicó.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y tú dices que es buena idea llamarla otra vez en ese horario? – pregunté – Pensará que estoy acosándola – dije apoyando la cabeza en mis manos.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – levanté la vista y lo miré.

- Claro, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no le has dejado un mensaje de voz o, simplemente, le enviaste uno de texto? – dijo Finn extrañado.

- Tengo miedo de que no me conteste – mis mejillas se coloraron y toda mi cara ardía. Parecía una niña contándole a su mejor amiga que no era correspondida por su príncipe azul –. ¡Dios! Eso sonó aún más cursi y ridículo al salir de mi boca que cuando todavía estaba en mi cabeza.

- Hey, Sam. Tranquilo, no hay nada de malo en enamorarse – dijo reprimiendo una risa.

- ¿Enamorarse? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Tú crees que me estoy enamorando? ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Puck? ¿Se han vuelto locos? Sam Evans no se enamora – dije simulando orgullo.

- Ahí lo tienes – esta vez no aguantó la carcajada.

- ¿Qué? – contesté algo enojado.

- Puck piensa lo mismo y sabes que él no suele prestarle mucha atención a estas cosas – hizo un ademán con las manos como haciendo referencia a la situación –. Además, ¿qué sucede con Sam Evans? ¿Es inhumano que no se puede enamorar?

- Ambos se están empeñando en ganarse una patada en las bolas – lo amenacé. Finn se mataba de la risa.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de la cara de imbécil que pones cuando alguien te la menciona? – me preguntó aun riendo.

- Eso es pura mierda – dije aunque reconocí para mí mismo que puede ser verdad - ¿Tú te has visto la cara cuando recibes un mensaje de Rachel? Porque yo sí lo he hecho y también pareces un estúpido.

- Me declaro culpable – dijo alzando las manos en defensa.

- Te odio, Finn – me resigné a salir perdiendo en esa conversación.

- Yo también te considero un gran amigo – palmeó mi espalda y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo y con Finn caminamos a la clase de Español.

Hablar con él me entretuvo un momento, al menos, las estupideces que dice me hicieron reír, pero no pude evitar volver a sentirme mal porque Mercedes no me atendió, una vez que nos dirigimos al salón.

Decidí no resignarme, yo conseguiría que Mercedes me perdone, es más, estaba dispuesto a ir más lejos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Volveré a llamarla al mediodía – Finn me miró raro hasta que entendió a quién me refería.

- Me parece fantástico – me alentó.

- Y, además… La invitaré a Breadstix – dije tomando la decisión en ese momento.

- Así como… ¿Una cita? – otra vez reprimía lo graciosa que le parecía mi ocurrencia.

- ¿Eh?

- "Sam Evans no se enamora" – se burló de mí citando mis propias palabras.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – le di un puñetazo en el brazo y no dejó de reírse ni sobarse donde lo golpeé hasta que llegamos a nuestra clase.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Narra Mercedes**

¡Fue la puta hora más jodidamente aburrida de mi vida! Por suerte el profesor Schuester me devolvió mi celular al terminar con mi castigo. Lo tomé y miré sorprendida a Rachel, que se había quedado a esperarme para ir juntas a su casa cuando me dejaran salir. En la pantalla se mostraban 19 llamadas perdidas. La primera a las 9.17 am (la causa de mi castigo) y a partir de esa habían 17 llamadas más, casi una por minuto. La última era del mismo número pero a las 12.01 am. No sé quién me estaba llamando pero parecía tener ganas de hablar conmigo. Más tarde le mandaría un mensaje de texto para saber a qué se debía todo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rachel – ¿Vas a contarme por qué esa cara?

- No, nada – le sonreí.

- Ah, ¿segura? – dijo aun dudando.

- Claro.

Caminamos hasta su casa hablando sólo de tonterías. Ella me estaba contando algo sobre unos tacones que vio en una tienda del centro, y también mencionó un pañuelo violeta que compró la semana pasada y que usaría en su próxima cita con Finn.

Al llegar, entramos a su habitación y nos pusimos cómodas. Rachel dejó algo sobre su escritorio y tomó un papelito.

- Ten esto – me dijo alcanzándome la notita –. Me lo dio Finn pero no creo necesitarlo.

- ¿Sra. Evans? ¿Quién es? – le pregunté. En la nota estaba su número de teléfono.

- Sí, me dijo que da clases particulares de Matemática. Quizás pueda ayudarte – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oh, gracias Rach! En cuanto llegue a mi casa la llamaré para preguntarle cuándo puedo empezar. En realidad me preocupa esta asignatura. Mi promedio jamás fue tan bajo – le comenté no muy contenta.

- No empieces otra vez, Mercedes – amenazó ofreciéndome un vaso de jugo.

- ¿Con qué?

- Mer, me fastidia que estés tan obsesionada con tus calificaciones. Entiendo que quieras un buen promedio para cuando nos toque elegir una universidad, pero no puedes vivir tan sólo para conseguir un diez – dijo enojada.

- Rachel, tú no entiendes…

- ¡Oh, claro que lo hago! ¡Deja de tener lástima por ti misma! Has algo que te guste, busca un hobby, sal de compras, escribe una novela, ¡no lo sé! Pero no puedes seguir escondiéndote en tu casa día tras día, aspirando sólo a tener una buena nota – me gritó. Sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos apuradas por salir, hasta que no pude retenerlas más y comenzaron a escurrirse por mi rostro. Rachel se sintió mal al verme así, creo que no se esperaba esa reacción. Se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

- Por favor, perdóname. No era mi intención.

- Está bien, Rach. No es tu culpa.

- Sí, sí lo es. No quise gritarte, es que me haces enfadar – se hacía círculos en las sienes con los dedos.

- No, me siento así hace varios días. A veces me gustaría ser buena para algo, poder destacarme del resto. Ser especial.

- Mercedes… – intentó consolarme pero la interrumpí.

- No, Rachel. ¡No soy nada! ¿Comprendes? ¡Nada! Lo único que me hace sentir que tengo algún valor son mis calificaciones. Soy invisible.

- Mer, por favor, deja de llorar o me harás llorar a mí – me pidió.

Dejamos de hablar pero nos mantuvimos abrazadas por un rato largo. Cuando nos separamos vi que Rachel tenía el maquillaje corrido y que aun lagrimeaba. Le sonreí para mostrarle que ya me sentía mejor y no hablamos más sobre ese tema.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Narra Sam**

- ¡Aquí llegaron las cervezas! – dije entregándole una a Puck. Cuando quise darle la suya a Finn, me ignoró y se llevó el celular al oído dándose la vuelta y tapando su otra oreja para escuchar mejor. Miré a Puck como preguntando con quién hablaba Finn.

- Está nervioso – dijo apuntándolo con el pulgar –. Rachel le dijo que estaría aquí en diez minutos y ya ha pasado más de media hora. Le dije que se calmara, pero no me hizo caso. Santana me avisó que todavía no habían salido de la casa de Mercedes hace un rato. Deben estar por llegar – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mercedes vendrá? – de pronto toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpó en mis pies.

- Sí, vendrá. Oye, enamorado, ¿te sientes bien? Como que no tienes mucho color en el rostro. No te vayas a desmayar porque yo no correré a un hospital contigo a cuestas – se burló.

- Están en la barra – dijo Finn acercándose con una enorme sonrisa.

- Tenemos un problema – señaló Puck.

- ¿Eh? – Finn no entendía nada.

- El blancucho no se mueve – explicó mostrándole a Finn mi estado. Ambos rieron.

Cuando pude reaccionar, los tres nos dirigimos hacia donde Rachel dijo que nos estaban esperando. Mis manos estaban sudando tanto que me humedecí el jean cuando quise secarlas. El corazón me latía a mil por hora, parecía que tenía un tambor en el pecho y que quería salirse de él.

Llegamos. Finn saludó a Rachel y Puck a Santana, los cuatro intercambiando saliva con sus respectivas parejas. Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco ante tal demostración de afecto, luego me vio y se puso colorada como un tomate. No sabía qué hacer, si tenía que saludarla como si nada hubiese pasado, si tenía que esperar una señal para acercarme a ella, o si tenía que arrodillarme y suplicarle que me perdone mientras le besaba los pies. Terminé escogiendo la primera opción, la saludaría y, una vez que entablemos conversación, le pediría disculpas.

Rachel me miró divertida, le dijo algo en el oído a Santana y los cuatro se alejaron, dejándome a mí y a Mercedes solos.

- Hola, Mercedes. ¿Cómo estás? – me acerqué y le sonreí.

- Ah, te acuerdas de mi nombre – dijo con desprecio. Admito que eso fue un golpe bajo.

- Escucha, lo siento ¿Si? ¿Podrías perdonarme? Fui un imbécil la otra noche… – me interrumpió.

- Oh, claro que lo fuiste – ella miraba hacia la gente que estaba en la pista bailando.

- Por favor, empecemos otra vez. Déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido de haberte tratado así – le pedí. Se giró hacia mí, contempló mi cara de cachorrito arrepentido unos segundos y suavizó el gesto de su rostro.

- Me llamo Mercedes – dijo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

- oy Sam – le contesté contento.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, dejando mis labios sobre su piel más de lo que debería. De pronto el sueño que había tenido todas las noches durante los últimos días se repitió en mi mente y me separé para no abalanzarme sobre ella en ese mismo momento.

Cuando la vi, se había ruborizado. Se paró en puntas de pie, se acercó a mi mejilla e hizo lo mismo que yo. Su beso también duró más de lo que esperaba. Al terminar, ambos nos observamos por algunos minutos con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

No sé cómo pasó, pero al rato estábamos bailando como la primera vez. Me acomodé cerca de su oído.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dirás, Sam – me advirtió, aunque noté que lo dijo en broma.

- Sólo quiero preguntarte algo.

- Adelante – dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿Quieres ir el lunes a Breadstix? Te pasaría a buscar luego de la escuela.

- ¿No te parece que es un poco apresurado? – preguntó.

- En realidad, creo que me estuve tardando demasiado.

Mercedes sonrió, era tan lindo verla hacer eso. Hizo cara de dudarlo pero finalmente contestó:

- Salgo a las 11.30.

- Ahí estaré - le aseguré.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Narra Mercedes**

¡Uff! Cuando acepté ir con las chicas a la disco jamás pensé que iba a pasarla tan bien. ¡Sam fue tan tierno anoche! Tengo que reconocer que cuando lo vi se cruzó por mi cabeza largarme de allí en ese momento, no tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero… ¡El beso que me plantó en la mejilla fue tan dulce! Y aunque no hizo ningún intento por forzarme a nada mientras estuvimos juntos, lo dejé que me diera un pequeño besito en los labios cuando nos despedimos.

Noté que tuvo una actitud diferente a la vez anterior; la otra noche se comportaba como un seductor y lo único que intentó durante toda la velada fue ligar conmigo, en cambio ayer fue tan tierno y divertido, estuvo riéndose todo el tiempo e intentaba que yo me riera también. Bailamos hasta que nos dolieron las piernas, tanto que casi nos caímos, lo que nos hizo reír aún más. La verdad me encantó ver esa faceta de Sam.

Santana me atormentó con preguntas al volver y yo estaba muy cansada para semejante interrogatorio, así que prometí conectarme hoy a Facebook para contar los detalles. Igualmente, Rachel también nos debía algunas explicaciones. Antes de irnos, mientras nos despedíamos de los chicos, ella le entregó las llaves de su auto a Sant y nos dijo que nos larguemos tranquilas, que ella se quedaría con los chicos un rato más y que luego Finn la llevaría a su casa. Pero, justo cuando nos estábamos yendo, vimos que los dos se iban solos. Yo le envié un mensaje preguntándole qué estaba haciendo, a lo que Rach contestó: "No pasa nada. Cúbranme con mis padres, me quedé a dormir en tu casa. Las amo. R".

Así que podré evitar que toda la atención caiga sobre mi noche con Sam durante la próxima "charla de chicas" que tengamos.

Cuando despejé mi cabeza decidí llamar a la tal Sra. Evans para organizar las clases particulares y preguntarle cuándo podía empezar.

- Hola, buenas tardes – dijo una voz muy dulce al otro lado del teléfono. ¿_Buenas tardes? ¡Ah, claro! Son como las tres._

- Hola, ¿hablo con la Sra. Evans? – pregunté con un ligero tartamudeo.

- Sí, ella habla.

- ¡Oh! Soy Mercedes, la llamaba para preguntarle si es posible que organicemos algunas clases particulares de Matemática. No es una materia con la que me lleve muy bien – ella rió un poco y continuó.

- ¿Qué te parece si vienes mañana luego de la escuela, vemos los temas que hay que reforzar y fijamos un horario para la semana que viene?

- ¡Genial! – anoté la dirección que me dictaba - ¡Muchas gracias!

- Nos vemos, Mercedes.

Corté la llamada y automáticamente me di cuenta que me cité con la Sra.

Evans en el mismo horario que iría con Sam a Breadstix. Escondí mi cabeza en mis manos, bufando por no haberme dado cuenta antes de aceptar. Al final decidí cancelarle a Sam, después de todo, ya no podía posponer Matemática, necesitaba entender algo.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto.

-Samie, ¿cómo estás? M-

-Hola, hermosa. Ahora estoy despierto, ¿y tú? P.D.: Me encanta recibir mensajes tuyos. S-

-Lo siento, ¿estabas durmiendo? M-

-Creo que hace mucho no me despertaba con tan buen humor No te preocupes, linda. S-

-Oh, te despertaste con ganas de hacer cumplidos, ¿eh? M-

-Con ganas de hacerte cumplidos A TI. S-

-Tengo que decirte algo, Sam. M-

-¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que te llame? S-

-No, está bien. Sólo tenía que decirte que no podré ir mañana a Breadstix. M-

-¿Es algo que hice? Dime si algo te molestó. S-

-No, en realidad tengo ganas de ir, pero me surgió un compromiso de último momento M-

-Bueno… S-

-Por favor, no te enojes. En serio no puedo faltar. M-

-Ok, no me enojaré. Con una condición. S-

-Está bien. Dime. M-

-Si mañana no podemos salir, lo haremos el sábado pero… S-

-¡Dilo de una vez! M-

-Pero… Pasarás todo el día conmigo. S-

-Eso es injusto. No te aproveches de tener el derecho de imponer una condición. M-

-Un trato es un trato, nena. ¿O prefieres que me enoje? S-

-Está bien, está bien. Pero me las pagarás. M-

-Nos vemos ;) S-

-Besos. M-

-(Eso me gustó). S-

-Besos en la mejilla, Sam. M-

-Aguafiestas. S-


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Narra Mercedes**

- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Mer! – gritó Rachel agitando su mano para saludarme.

- ¡Y no te olvides de traer el trabajo de investigación de Biología! – me recordó Santana copiando a Rach.

- ¡Adiós chicas! – les sonreí y me alejé en dirección a la casa de la Sra. Evans para mi primer clase.

Caminé las diez cuadras tranquila, repasando la lista de los temas que más me costaban entender para no olvidarme de ninguno.

Llegué a una casa de dos pisos, bastante más lujosa que las demás de la manzana. Tenía un jardín muy cuidado, lleno de plantas y árboles. Me acerqué al timbre y toqué. En seguida salió a recibirme una mujer de unos 45 años, muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y corto por los hombros. Me hizo una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Mercedes? – abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar.

- Sí, mucho gusto, Sra. Evans – dije estrechando su mano.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Llámame Gloria – le restó importancia a la formalidad.

Me condujo por la sala de estar hasta un gran comedor que tenía una mesa con cuatro sillas en el centro. Invitó a que me sentara en una de ellas.

- Ve sacando el material, tu cuaderno y eso, que ya regreso. Iré por unas galletas y limonada – salió por otra puerta que daba a la cocina y la obedecí.

De pronto mi celular sonó.

-A esta hora estaríamos juntos. Te extraño. S-

No le contesté porque no quería desconcentrarme antes de empezar y preferí apagar el teléfono. La Sra. Evans volvió a aparecer en la habitación cargando una bandeja con las cosas que prometió que traería.

Estuvimos unos 45 minutos haciendo ejercicios y revisando los de mi cuaderno. Gloria es muy dulce y explica muy bien, aun me cuesta pero ya he incorporado algunas cosas de las que hablamos hoy.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Mer, ¿me disculpas? Tómate unos diez minutos para descansar. Tengo que atender esta llamada – volvió a la cocina.

Antes de que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara escuché que Gloria hablaba con alguien; yo pensé que estábamos solas en la casa.

_- Mamá, ¿no has visto mi camisa azul? No la encuentro por ningún lado._

_- Hola, cariño. ¿No tendrías que haberte ido hace un rato?_

_- No, me cancelaron. ¿En serio no has visto mi camisa?_

_- No, amor. Lo siento. Tengo que hablar por teléfono, luego te ayudo, ¿si?_

_- Está bien._

Escuché unos pasos caminar hacia el comedor y me acomodé para seguir resolviendo un cálculo. Pensé que Gloria ya había terminado.

- ¿Mercedes? – casi gritó Sam. Levanté mi vista y lo vi allí, con su celular en la mano y sin remera. Casi me derrito.

- ¿Sam? – dije extrañada, parándome de mi silla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

- Yo he venido a particular con Gloria. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- ¡Yo vivo aquí! – dijo contento. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Eres el hijo de Gloria? – consulté sonriendo.

- Sí, Sam Evans. Así que… ¿Me cancelaste por una clase de Matemática?

- Bueno, es largo de explicar – él me estaba acorralando contra la esquina en la que confluyen dos paredes de su comedor.

- Digamos que tengo tiempo. Tenía una cita pero me han rebotado – tenía fuego en sus ojos y yo comencé a sentir calor tan cerca de su torso desnudo. Mi espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y él sostenía su cuerpo a escasa distancia del mío, pero no me tocaba, había acomodado sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza para mantenerme acorralada.

- Bueno, yo sólo tengo diez minutos según tu mamá y no me gustaría que nos encontrara así.

- Tranquila, si se fue a hablar por teléfono, tenemos tiempo. Dime, ¿por qué no me contestabas los mensajes? – aún estábamos en la misma posición.

- Apagué el celular, no quería desconcentrarme. Ya sabes…

- Mmm… Bueno – dijo mirando hacia arriba como pensando – tendrás que compensarme de alguna manera por no contestar.

- ¿Cómo qué? – no podía evitar sonreír.

- Un beso no estaría nada mal – corrió su cabeza hacia un costado mostrando su mejilla. Me paré en puntas de pie y acerqué mi boca a su piel. Cuando estaba por llegar corrió su rostro otra vez y me obligó a apoyar mis labios en los suyos. Me tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. El beso se tornó lento y sensual, mis manos se movieron a su cuello y las de él a mi cadera. Me arrimó a su cuerpo y me empujó más contra la pared. Empezó a ser más demandante y succionó mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiera. Aprovechó la abertura de mi boca para meter su lengua en ella y explorar cada rincón.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, Sam me miró y me sonrió.

- Eres hermosa – susurró agitado.

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Gloria entrando al comedor, nos miraba raro.

- Lo siento, Glo… - quise decir pero Sam me interrumpió.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi cita mamá? Bueno, ya me enteré por qué me canceló – dijo riendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Narra Sam**

Mercedes había terminado su clase con mi mamá luego de que ambas me enviaran a mi cuarto para no "representar una distracción". Estaba acompañándola a la puerta para despedirme de ella y mencionó:

- Menos mal que encontraste tu camisa – quiso simular estar distraída mientras lo decía. Mi mamá nos había dejado solos.

- ¿Por? – la miré divertido. Ella me sonrió alzando una de sus cejas.

- Si seguías sin vestirte por un segundo más hubiese olvidado completamente mi autocontrol.

- Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta – le guiñé un ojo. Tomé uno de los costados de su rostro y, haciéndole pequeñas caricias, me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos cuando lo hice, disfrutando del contacto con su piel.

Cuando la observé cruzamos nuestras miradas y así nos quedamos por unos segundos. Yo seguía acariciando su rostro.

- Dile gracias a tu mamá – dijo ella cortando la magia del momento.

- ¡Oh, Mercedes! Cállate – le supliqué y le di otro beso, esta vez en los labios. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

- Deja de hablar de la escuela dos minutos y relájate. ¿No te sientes bien conmigo? – la miré directo a sus ojos tomando su cara con ambas manos.

- Claro que sí. Me encanta estar contigo – nuestros alientos chocaban en la piel del otro. Ese era el lugar que más me gustaba en el mundo: a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Tienes que permitirte disfrutar de cada instante – ella parecía un poco confundida –. Eso es lo que yo hago cuando tú estás cerca.

Su sonrisa me deslumbró.

- Jamás pensé que serías tan dulce.

Otro beso en los labios me hizo tener una extraña sensación en el estómago, parecían cosquillas.

- ¿En serio no quieres que te lleve? – la tomé por la cintura y la abracé, ella subió sus brazos y me rodeó el cuello, además de hundir su cabeza en él.

- En serio. No voy a morir por caminar algunas cuadras – dijo en contra de mi piel. Me provocó un escalofrío.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – le rogué.

- ¿Me perseguirás si me niego? – apoyó su boca en mi cuello y me dio unos cuantos besos.

- Claro que sí – gemí –. Deja de hacer eso o seré yo quien perderá el autocontrol – le avisé.

- Lo siento – seguía mirando el lugar donde me estaba besando y pidió – uno más – y sin esperar a que respondiera me volvió a besar el cuello.

Todavía estábamos abrazados. Yo no quería soltarla, no quería que ese momento terminara. No quería dejarla ir.

- ¿Vamos? – le consulté a Mercedes, que se separó un poco de mí y me miró –. Si no lo hacemos ahora y tú sigues con tu sesión de besos dejará de importarme el hecho de que estemos en el jardín.

Nos reímos. Yo entré a decirle a mi mamá que la acompañaría a Mercedes a su casa y regresé junto con ella. La tomé de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y así empezamos a caminar.

Íbamos en silencio pero yo no podía apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Mercedes se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te pone tan contento? – comenzó a sonreír también.

- Tú – le respondí.

Llegamos luego de quince minutos y la seguí hasta la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Gracias por dejarme acompañarte – le corregí mientras ella buscaba las llaves en su bolso. Cuando las encontró, las puso en la cerradura, se giró y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

- Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa – me besó la mejilla con ternura. Aún sostenía mis manos.

- Te enviaré uno apenas cruce tu jardín – le aseguré.

La bese despacio en los labios y la observé hasta que estuvo del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

_**Bueno, no sé. Samcedes is back en Glee y me estoy inspirando. ¿Sam está demasiado romántico? ¿Qué piensan? A mí me pareció tierno. :B Espero reviews ;)**_


End file.
